1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses and print control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
If an image forming apparatus detects a multiple sheet feed of paper sheets as recording media, the apparatus cancels forming an image on the multi-fed sheets and outputs the multi-fed sheets to an output tray, and transfers a next sheet from a paper feed tray in order to form the image which was expected to form on the multi-fed sheets.
However, since this image forming apparatus starts to transfer the next sheet after finishing the output of the multi-fed sheets, it takes a lot of time to complete printing the image which was expected to print on the multi-fed sheets. Therefore, the number of sheets printed per unit time is small when a multiple sheet feed occurs.